1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an electronic assembly, typically of the kind having a package substrate secured to a printed circuit board utilizing solder bumps.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Integrated circuits are often manufactured in and on semiconductor wafers which are subsequently cut into individual semiconductor chips. A chip is then mounted to a package substrate and electrically connected thereto. The package substrate is then mounted to a printed circuit board.
Solder balls are usually located on the surface of the package substrate which is located against the printed circuit board. The combination is then heated and allowed to cool so that the solder balls form solder bumps which secure the package substrate structurally to the printed circuit board, in addition to electrically connecting the package substrate to the printed circuit board.
Electronic signals can be provided through the solder bumps between the printed circuit board and the integrated circuit. Other ones of the solder bumps provide power and ground to the integrated circuit. It may occur that high currents flow through some of the solder bumps, in particular those providing power or ground to the integrated circuit. These high currents may cause damage to the solder bumps. The solder bumps providing power, ground and signal communication are also usually equally spaced from one another thus taking up similar amounts of space.